Gabby Ride: Maximum Ride's Sister
by GodsGirl247
Summary: Maximum Ride has a sister! Complete with a set of snowy owl wings and a never-back-down attitude, Gabby is a fun character to meet!
1. Chapter 1

_GABBY RIDE_

_MAXIMUM RIDE'S SISTER_

**CHAPTER 1**

"One more dose of...hook er' up...don't forget the straps..." a white coat's conversation drifted inside my head. I felt a dull pinch and looked down. Another dose of who knows what. I was feeling woozy and nothing made sense. They picked me up, not even straining because of my almost non-existing weight. They plopped me down ungracefully on a hard metal chair. I winced. They had jammed my wings. Yes, wings. Wipe that look off your face. They strapped me down. Ah, yes the classics. Leather. I winced as what felt like a thousand needles were going into me. There probably was. I wanted to pass out, but somehow couldn't. UGH. I vomited. They scribbled on their clipboards, delighting in the results in their newest torture. I felt dizzy again and vomited. Again. Both on my lap might I add. Yuck. One thought slipped into another until I finally slipped (painfully) into unconsciousness.

"Ugh... huh?" I woke up sat up holding my very dizzy head. I lay back down. I stared at my dog crate ceiling, counting the tally marks that counted the years I had been here. I stopped counting six years ago. Too bad, now I don't know my age. Oh well. I absently scratched off a scab on my knee and started humming to myself. I sounded like a drunken elk. That's drugs on a bird kid for ya'. I hoped I died. Yeah right, I would be to lucky for that. I tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_GABBY RIDE_

_MAXIMUM RIDE'S SISTER_

**CHAPTER 1**

"One more dose of...hook er' up...don't forget the straps..." a white coat's conversation drifted inside my head. I felt a dull pinch and looked down. Another dose of who knows what. I was feeling woozy and nothing made sense. They picked me up, not even straining because of my almost non-existing weight. They plopped me down ungracefully on a hard metal chair. I winced. They had jammed my wings. Yes, wings. Wipe that look off your face. They strapped me down. Ah, yes the classics. Leather. I winced as what felt like a thousand needles were going into me. There probably was. I wanted to pass out, but somehow couldn't. UGH. I vomited. They scribbled on their clipboards, delighting in the results in their newest torture. I felt dizzy again and vomited. Again. Both on my lap might I add. Yuck. One thought slipped into another until I finally slipped (painfully) into unconsciousness.

"Ugh... huh?" I woke up sat up holding my very dizzy head. I lay back down. I stared at my dog crate ceiling, counting the tally marks that counted the years I had been here. I stopped counting six years ago. Too bad, now I don't know my age. Oh well. I absently scratched off a scab on my knee and started humming to myself. I sounded like a drunken elk. That's drugs on a bird kid for ya'. I hoped I died. Yeah right, I would be to lucky for that. I tried to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

"Get up! Quiet!" a white-coat whispered. I blinked.

"Ugh. What? You stupid scientists don't usually get me up this early." I said loudly. I was one of the more talkative experiments.

"SHHH!" he hissed. "I'm getting you outta here! Climb in here."

I sighed. When a white-coat says to do something, you do it. I sighed and climbed out and into the black body bag on a gurney. "Great." I muttered. I climbed in and closed my eyes. The gurney started rolling. After what seemed like forever it stopped. I heard some voices.

"Whats in the bag?" A Drone's voice.

"Experiment 65973. The drugs killed it." the white-coat replied. I seethed. I hated being called an it. Doors clicked open. I started rolling again. I was then lifted and set down again. A door slammed shut. Then we were moving. A little while later he unzipped enough for my head to poke though. I sucked in air. It smelled awful in that bag!

"Can you tell me what the heck is going on?!" I hissed.

"I'm taking you away. To an island where your going to meet others like you."

"Others...like me? Like...how?" I questioned, all harshness gone. "Well, your alike in many ways, you all have wings for starters. Were created and grew up in the School. And all have a particular hate of white-coats. I just broke you out of the last school that survived. " he replied, "By the way, my name is Jeb. Jeb Bachelder."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"JEB! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO US!" seethed what looked to be a fourteen year old, in bird kid years. I guess she would be...Max? Yeah, Max. Jeb, who I had become friends with, had given me a debriefing on all the flock members.

"Max, I know you...resent me after what happened." Jeb said, Max snorted, "but I brought someone here. I'd like you to meet her" Jeb gestured towards me. I oped the car door and walked forward, nervously taking in each flock members reaction to, well, me. Max didn't give me a time of day, she was still glaring at Jeb. The dark one, Fang was, hmm, I don't even know. Iggy, apparently was blind, but still knew where I was. He was staring right at me. Weird. Nudge was looking at me with her big brown eyes. Gassman was looking like Max, in a cute kid way. And Angel looked concentrated at me. Was she? Was she reading my mind?

"Well!?" Max said impatiently, "Where is she?" I stepped forward again. All eyes were on me. I felt trapped in their gazes.

"Tell them your name." Jeb encouraged me. I glanced at him uncertainly.

"I'm Gabby." I said.

"Lets go inside shall we?" Jeb offered. Max looked like she'd rather kill both me and Jeb.

"I want to see her wings." demanded Max. I glanced nervously at Jeb and shook my shoulders a bit and unfurled them. All twelve feet of beautiful snowy owl wings. I smiled.

"Fine. You leave Jeb. Bye Bye." Max said with hate in her voice, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine. Just give her a chance OK?" Jeb pleaded, climbing in his car. I was sad to see him go.

"Max?" Angel tugged Max's sleeve.

"Yes Angel?" she looked down.

"Gabby is your sister."


End file.
